(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a plug with a spark meltdown-proof structure whose main arts and purposes are that: The inserting conductors of the plug are made to angle rotatable and provided with platinum contacts, wherein it is installed with inserting conductors being mutually contacted with inserters to connect with the power source, and when the plug is inserted into or released from the socket, current between inserter and inserting conductors is disconnected first to avoid the conductors sparks-meltdown effect due to friction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional plug structure is mostly comprised of two fixed conductors which are inserting connected with the socket conductors to reach current connection effect. Whereas said conventional structure has the following imperfections: At the instant when the conductors are inserted into or released from the socket conductors, it is in current-connection status, hence sparks may occur due to instant friction contact, and the copper conductors may be meltdown by the high temperature sparks. In other words, the fact that the conventional plugs and sockets may cause sparks not only makes people feel unsafe, but also may damage the conductors.